This invention relates generally to hand held electronic devices and, more particularly, relates to a system and method for using keystroke data to configure a remote control device.
Universal remote controls for controlling the operation of multiple, diverse home appliances are well known. In this regard, universal remote controls perform a valuable function by consolidating three, four, five, and more remote controls into one device. However, as more remotely controllable appliances enter the homes of consumers and the number of remotely controllable operations increase, the user interface of the universal remote control becomes increasingly more complex. This complexity arises from the need to provide more and more keys which are used to initiate the transmission of the control codes that control the increasing number of operations of the increasing number of home appliances. Disadvantageously, as the user interface of the universal remote control becomes more cluttered, the usability of the universal remote control diminishes. Accordingly, a need exists for a universal remote control having an improved user interface that simplifies the operation of the universal remote control and, as such, the remote operation of consumer appliances.
In accordance with this need, the subject invention provides a system and method for using keystroke data to configure a remote control device and, more specifically, the user interface of a remote control device to thereby simplify operation of the remote control device. For example, a command key, representative of an appliance function, may be correlated to a target appliance that is determined, as a function of the monitored key use, to be the most likely intended recipient of a command to perform that appliance function. An activity key may also be programmed so as to perform a series of actions that are representative of a sequence of monitored key uses.
A better understanding of the objects, advantages, features, properties and relationships of the invention will be obtained from the following detailed description and accompanying drawings which set forth illustrative embodiments which are indicative of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.